


minwook | please stay

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [9]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Please stay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	minwook | please stay

Ryeowook doesn’t know exactly what he did to make Heechul mad, but he doesn’t think the lock on the door is enough to protect him from the wrath of his hyung. Sure, the pillow Puff gave Heechul just  _happened_  to be in his room, and then the bibimbap Ryeowook made for Heechul after he took the pillow back just so  _happened_  to have a bug in it, but they were both accidents!

But of course, Heechul doesn’t see it that way, and now Ryeowook’s locked in his room wielding a particularly large shoelift for protection.

His phone rings. Ryeowook warily eyes the display screen and breathes a sigh of relief when it’s Sungmin,  _not_  Heechul. “Hello?” _  
_

"I think I left some stuff in your room. Can I come collect it in a few minutes?" Sungmin asks.

"YES!" Ryeowook practically screams. 

"O-okay," Sungmin replies. "I’ll be over soon."

The minutes before Sungmin arrives seem like eternity, and when the knock finally comes, Ryeowook makes him verify it’s really him.

"Who’s the most handsome member of Super Junior?" he asks.

"Siwon, now let me in!" Sungmin replies. Ryeowook removes the barricades against the door and cracks it open just enough for Sungmin to slip through.

(You see, of course Kim Heechul would have declared himself the most handsome.)

"What’s with Fort Knox?" Sungmin asks, gesturing to the pile of heavy objects against the door.

"Heechul is mad at me."

Sungmin’s eyes widen. He hurriedly grabs the things he’d come for and tries to run for the door.

Ryeowook latches onto his arms and doesn’t leg go. “Please stay!” he wails. “I’m too young to die!” 

Sungmin manages to shake Ryeowook off before escaping through the door. “I’m sorry, Wook! But I’ve got a wife now!”

Kyuhyun texts Ryeowook to tell him to stop wailing so loudly; he’s trying to play Starcraft.


End file.
